Bureau of Internal Investigation
The Bureau of Internal Investigation is a government branch dedicated to the acquisition of intelligence on foreign enemies, military movements and developments, and carrying out espionage against other nations. It was created in 1967 by Supreme Commander Rollace Williams as part of his secret project designed to keep an eye on the dealings of his subordinates, and keep him informed of international events that did not reached the closed off nation of Huria. Since its creation, the Bureau has managed to keep the government in the know, and keep its foreign rivals at an arms reach of Huria's most precious information. Its former director was Brianna Williams, who was the previous leader of Huria. Her tenture as director saw the Bureau involved in Brazil and later Uganda and Jamaica. The organization's most recent breakthrough was the exposing of the Union of Everett's murder of Colonel Gwachum, the former military governor of Jamaica. However, the UN General Assembly failed to accept the video as real, damaging the Bureau's attempt to see justice done for Gwachum's family. History Formation The Bureau was established on March 8th of 1967, by Rollace Williams following the CIA's attempt to disrupt Hurian growth, viewing the nation as a possible opposer to American interest in East Africa. The organization was lead by Luther Fiske in its early years, Fiske a trusted confidante of Williams in the late-1950s and up until his death in 1983. Director Fiske was tasked with building up the core of the Bureau's hierarchy, and then recruiting and training the agent that would be needed to carry out missions to secure and protect vital information. He turned to a series of old allies back in Britain, some of which had connections with the Special Air Service (SAS), and who could give him the info needed to train the Bureau in much of the same manner. Utilizing the training material given him, Fiske was able to train a small force of 65 individuals who would form the first group of Bureau agents, agents who would infiltrate, sabotage, assassinate, and interrogate, all in the effort to protect Huria from its enemies, and itself. Growth & Early Operations The growth of the Bureau over the years under Fiske allowed it undertake large and far reaching missions, such as the infiltration of the Soviet Union in the 1970s during the Soviets' program to train African students, and using that window of opportunity to steal Soviet technology that Huria improved to meet and even surpass American standards. The Bureau was crucial to the nation's modernization and industrialization programs, which allowed it to reach the coveted status of first world nation by 1979. Fiske was a shadowy figure throughout much of the Bureau's history, serving as a the unseen face of the organization, and carrying out Rollace Williams' orders without a beat. The Bureau was a oiled machine during that time, but suffered a major blow when Fiske died. At that time, no one was prepared to fill in Fiske's massive shoes. However, that position was taken by someone who many believed equipped for the task of leading the Bureau for the years to come. Nduka Bello, a Bureau agent and former military officer, was selected by the government to secede Luther Fiske as director of the Bureau. She was determined to stain the reputation of the organization she was now responsible for. She proved herself a competent leader during the 1985 genocide of the gay and lesbian population in Huria, by intercepting news teams trying to gain access to close nation. These reporters and journalist pretended to be travelers who accidentally found themselves trekking in the wrong direction, something that would "force" them to find a city to ask for directions home. The Bureau's work in stopping these trespassers saved Huria from being exposed long before it was time. As time passed, the Bureau found itself going on the offensive, far from the homeland. This took place shortly after Rollace Williams died in 1997, dying from heart disease. His son, Maurice Williams was keen to take over, but wanted to ensure that his government was loyal to the new leadership. New Leadership Almost immediately, Maurice began to make odd decisions, such as setting up plans for a ridiculous invasion of Brazil, followed by the occupation of Jamaica, and then, opting out as Supreme Commander. The Bureau was running back and forth, trying and failing to cover up the Hurian military atrocities in Brazil, which was preceded by years of preparing the nation for an invasion and occupation Huria was forced to end as Maurice decided he was finished with the nation. Maurice had previously removed Bello from the Bureau, aware that she would stand against his attempts to invade Brazil. In 2004, he replaced her with his oldest daughter, Brianna Williams, whom many government officials viewed as not altogether right in the head. Brianna transformed the Bureau, against its will, into the iron-clad fist of the Federation, sending agents into Brazil to sabotage most of their military equipment, rendering the Brazilian military nothing more than a paper tiger. This success was bittersweet, as the Bureau watched as they helped another atrocity take place at their hands. Doing so to protect the homeland was one thing; going out to prepare millions for death was another thing entirely. The Bureau Today Category:Hurian Federation